Una Loca Historia
by KaryBella13
Summary: Cosas raras comenzaron desde que Bella salvo a Edward de los Volturi como: Edward ¿en la cárcel?, Emmett ¿vendiendo quesadillas?, Bella ¿jugando videojuegos?, Rosalie ¿Bondadosa? y mas, definitivamente habrá risas.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Loca Historia**

**Twilight es de S.M. y La historia nuestra…Los personajes fueron dañados durante el escrito…**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Edward POV**

-¿Donde estoy?

-En la cárcel tarado-dijo una voz gruesa frente a mi

-¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunte desconcertado no recordaba nada.

-No lose dímelo tu-contesto mientras me jalaba a una silla y me apuntaba con una luz como en una interrogación.

-Empecemos con los primero, ¿Por qué a las 12:35pm estabas en una esquina dizque "prostituyendote", con un vestido rojo, peluca rosa y un chihuahua de peluche gigante azul-dijo mientras me apuntaba con una pistola que de lado decía juguete claramente.

En cuanto me dijo eso me horrorice ¿Cómo llague a hacer…eso?

Después de mi interrogatorio me dijeron que como todavía no me "reclamaban" saliera al patio de la cárcel, pero que me vistiera con el uniforme naranja.

Mientras veía como mis compañeros de cárcel, unos matones si de esos con tatuajes, pelones, feos se estaban acercando a mi.

Me empezaron a molestar y dije-tu cabeza estará en el trasero de el te lo juro-les advertí pero empezaron a reírse, y yo tome medidas extremas.

-Cumplí mi é mientras me alejaba de ellos que parecían un caballo adolorido en esa posición.

Tras 3 horas me dieron permiso de llamar a un familiar y acepte gustoso.

Cuando llegue al teléfono pensé ¿Quién será la persona gentil que vendría por mi, sin problemas y que me pone toda la atención posible llamaría? R: Bella.

Intente llamar como no lose…5 veces y no contestaba, intente nuevamente la 6 es la vencida ¿cierto? cierto.

-Hola-contesto una chica con voz alta, y se escuchaban ruidos de pistolas y golpes al otro lado.

-Bella, cariño podrías hacerme un favor-pregunte lo mas dulce posible.

-¿si?-contesto dudosa

-podrías venir por mi a la…-no seguí porque escuche un gran derrumbe, un grito de ¡Nooo! Y colgaron.

Genial pasare otra noche en la cárcel. Pensé mientras regresaba a mi cuarto.

Lo malo de todo esto es que además de que mi familia no me "reclama" y pasare una noche mas en cárcel, es mi compañero de cuarto "Carlos" que es gay. Y no creo que con mi cuerpo de adonis (descripción por Bella) no logre "enamorarlo". Iugh hasta pensarlo me da asco.

Bueno me queda una larga noche por delante…sin dormir…

**En el capitulo 4 esta la historia de cómo Edward llego a la carcel jeje.¡Que tal ¿les gusto? Dejen reviews no sean malos porque Elmo sabe donde vives.**

**Att: Kary-Axel-Fics13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de S. M., la historia nuestra.**

**Capitulo 2: El internado de Rosalie**

**Narrador POV**

Desde que Bella y Edward empezaron a salir Rosalie comenzó a portarse mas hostil no es que tuviera celos o algo parecido era solo que creía que alguien como Bella no merecía juntarse con ella (traducción era muy artificial) y se preguntaran porque? R: nadie lo sabe…

Al pasar meses después de que Edward salvo a Bella de James, Rosalie incluso intento no comer por una semana entera para cuando viniera Bella le diera sed y cuando la matara saldría con la respuesta que ella no tenia la culpa que fue su sed quien la controlo y así todos vivirían felices solo que Edward no porque se suicidaría por 2º vez y a Rosalie le daba igual con que Bella no estará le encantaba la idea.

Entonces allí entran Carlisle y Esme al ver a su hija tan malhumorada y …sedienta consideraron la idea de enviarla a un internado que se llamaba "Se Feliz".

Los papas de Rose hablaron con ella y le comentaron de su nuevo "hogar" y a Rosalie no le pareció la idea, medio segundo después de escuchar la platica empezó a destruir todo ganándose solo comer pájaros por 3 semanas después de su internado.

Al día siguiente llevaron a Rose al sanatorio y la presentaron con el director, y empezaron a enseñarle las instalaciones después de verlas Rose ya había quedado encantada lo bueno es que era solo internado de vampiros…

En lo que consistía la primera clase de Rosalie era tomar una taza de Te con una humana sin pelear o soltar una que otra maldición…y no, no salio del todo bien…

Los especialistas al ver que Rose no mejoraba después de 5 semanas y Emmett intentaba raptarla en cada día vestido de cosas diferentes…hasta de una caja…

Empezaron a poner en acción el plan Z "la pulsera".

Un día después de que Rosalie insulto por octava vez a su maestra de Francés en Ruso la enviaron a su cuarto y le dieron la pulsera.

Luego de comer Los especialistas sacaron a Rosalie a pasear por el parque. Y vieron como de repente un niño chocaba "accidentalmente" con Rose (le pagaron para que lo hiciera) y derramaba helado en su vestido rápidamente.

Rosalie estallo empezó a gritar y persiguió al niño a una velocidad sensata hasta llegar a unos castillos de arena, el niño horrorizado se metió debajo de una banca…como si la detuviera eso…Rose parecía King Kong mientras pasaba sobre los pobres castillos destruyendo todo a su paso y elevando sus brazos, fue en ese momento que ella conoció donde estaba el niño y le jalo de los pies elevándolo en el aire haciendo que quedara de cabeza e hiciera que se cayera su dinero…lo único que pensaba el pequeño era ¿Dónde estas mama?...

Los especialistas le quitaron al niño lo sentaron en una banca y volteando a Rosalie apretaron "El botón", un segundo después Rose recibió una descarga eléctrica provocando que se le cayera un mechón de cabello en el proceso cuando termino lo único que lloraba sin lagrimas Rosalie era su cabello…si superficial…

-Rosalie ese será tu castigo cada vez que que seas muy mala o te pases de la raya, ya esta marcada y no querras pasarla-le advirtió el director cuando llago a su lado.

Lo que pensó Rose fue esto es maltrato y después ¡¿Cómo carajos llego sin hacer ruido?!

Rosalie como has llorado tanto sin lagrimas estas ultimas-hizo una pausa y miro su reloj-3 horas, te daremos una ultima oportunidad y te pondremos a ver un video de 5 horas de cómo es la vida verdadera de un niño sin dinero que no tiene hogar ni padres, y después te pondrás a reflexionar después de todo lo que has hecho con las personas que no son malos contigo deberías estar agradecida con Carlisle de la vida que te dio no te falta nada ni dinero, ni comida con el zoológico que compro, además esta muy guapo y dios! lo has visto sonreír…-empezó el doctor, lo único que pensó Rose fue creo que ya le truena la reversa a este…

Solo rodó los ojos y acepto devolviendo la pulsera.

Después de cinco horas pegada a la televisión y lloriqueo sin lagrimas…dejaron a Rose sola en su habitación una hora.

Luego el director entro a el cuarto y se sentó alado de ella y le dijo:

-Como te sientes Rosalie

-Bien-contesto esta tranquila

-¿Crees que puedas dar una vuelta al parque de niños sin enojarte?-le pregunto el director a Rosalie que sonreía al escuchar esa oración.

-Claro

Al entrar al lugar 2 niños le pegaron sin querer a Rose con una pelota y se asustaron porque ellos habían escuchado de la leyenda de su pelea y no querían terminar mal.

Los niños al percatarse que Rosalie sonreía casi macabramente dieron varios pasos atrás inconcientemente y huyeron gritando.

Rosalie al ver sus reacciones sonrió inocentemente y aventó la pelota a sus traseros haciendo que cayeran al piso, Rose llego hasta ellos y los levanto y les sonrió y les entrego 2 helados que segundos antes compro los niños la vieron como si tuviera una cabeza morada y cinco ojos amarillos, pero al ver que no hizo nada sonrieron le dijeron un suave:

-Gracias-dijeron los dos juntos.

-De nada pequeños y les quería pedir una disculpa por …tramarlos-los pequeños sonrieron.

-No importa nos sucede a diario.

Después de ver como tras 4 días Rosalie se comportaba bondadosa la enviaron de vuelta a casa.

Toda la familia la recibió con una fiesta y Rosalie abrazo a todos diciéndoles lo mucho que los extraño hasta Bella recibió uno.

Comenzaron a invitar mas personas y en eso cuando Rosalie iba hacia la cocina fue que Bella derramo accidentalmente su jugo de jamaica sobre el vestido blanco de Rose.

Un minuto después todo quedo en total silencio con unas cuantas "O" de sorpresa y gritillos de miedo Bella estaba inmóvil alado de Rosalie con miedo entonces hablo:

-Lo siento Rosalie…yo…yo…lo siento-tartamudeo Bella mientras trataba de limpiar inútilmente la mancha roja que se esparramo mas.

-No importa Bell's siempre pasan accidentes-contesto Rose mientras regresaba a su habitación a cambiarse de vestido.

-Hasta la Rosalie bondadosa da mas miedo que la malhumorada-comento Jasper mientras nuevamente empezaba la fiesta olvidando el accidente.

**Espero que les haya gustado este fue para Rose después verán como la Historia de Edward y bella encaja e igual la de Rosalie y Emmett ¡Dejen reviews! no sean malas/os quiero saber que piensan.**

**Esperando quejas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, edwardazos (Edward's aventados) me despido Bye!**

**Kary-Axel13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de S. M. la historia mía ¡Disfrutar leyendo!=D**

**Capitulo 3: ¡¿YO?! Desquiciada...si, como no…**

**Bella POV**

Esto es tan A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O son las 12:30 y sigo acostada viendo televisión desde las 9 ¡¿Qué?! No es mi culpa que Emmett viniera sorpresivamente a las 8:50 a.m. a preguntarme si tenia queso o si?, dios desde ayer no se nada de Edward, no hablado, ni nada de nada…quizá se emborracho, se prostituyo y seguro en este momento esta en la cárcel…jajaja me reí de mi tonto pensamiento, Edward no es así ¿verdad?...

Y dudando de la sexualidad de mi sexy novio vampiro Damon…digo Edward empecé a ver la televisión de nuevo.

Mientras daba Zapping en la tv nuevamente y yacía literalmente desparramada en el sillón de mi casa, me puse a pensar "Hace mucho que no visito a la familia Cullen quizá todos estén allí" y con ese pensamiento me bañe, me vestí con ropa ¿con que mas?, ¿Con papel?, me peine el cabello y me dirigí a mi chatarr…digo a mi auto para dar una visita sorpresiva (no para Alice claramente) a los Cullen.

Mientras iba en el camino me detuve en el semáforo que estaba en rojo de repente empezó en la radio la canción de GanGnam Style y como amo esa canción empecé a cantar y bailar alegremente en espera del color verde al estar a media canción voltee al lado izquierdo para ver porque me sentía vigilada vi a un niño caminando agarrado de la mano de su mama en la banqueta con la boca abierta con cara de ¿WTF? Mientras dirigía su mirada a mi, me sentí culpable ese niño tenia como 4 años y ya estaba traumado…pobre con ese pensamiento avance al ver el color verde diciendo muévete anciana…si una señora anciana en un auto verde viejo me trato como caracol con la dignidad que me quedaba acelere el paso.

Al divisar la casa Cullen disminuí el paso si estaba caminando porque mi auto…digo mi chatarra de auto al tratar de pasar de 70 k/h se descompuso y lo abandoné en una gasolinera…trágico lo se…pero ¡Ya que!, y solo tuve la opción de caminar.

Toque la puerta de la gran casa y espere a ser atendida, después de unos segundos la que me dio la bienvenida fue la cariñosa Sra. Cullen "Esme" como prefiere ser llamada.

-Hola, Bella querida no te esperaba que gusto verte de nuevo me has dejado muy abandonada-dijo haciendo una sonrisa triste que después fue feliz, como alguien no la quería como segunda madre, pensé.

La abrasé y hable-Lo siento Esme es que he estado ocupada con los exámenes y no me queda tiempo de nada-conteste la verdad yo…odiaba los exámenes…

-No importa querida-dijo restándole importancia-pasa que has de tener hambre.

Yo me sobe la panza y dije- Si tienes razón desde la mañana no he comido se me ha olvidado comprar comida y con eso de que Charlie se fue para arreglar unos asuntos a Seattle no hay quien me acuerde-conteste riendo, ella rió conmigo y así pasamos adentro.

-Bella, mientras te preparo algo de comer si quieres juega el nuevo videojuego de Emmett esta en la sala-me ofreció amablemente yo solo asentí y me senté en el sillón mientras prendía el xbox y en la pantalla de la televisión plasma aparecía un juego de Zombis, le pique para ver de que trataba el juego y al poner el juego para empezar apareció un zombi que caminaba hacia mi yo no sabia que hacer y al ver un botón en el control…ok, había varios pero me llamo mas la atención…le pique y salio un disparo, entonces yo encantada empecé a disparar casi a lo loco, ¡Este juego es lo máximo!

Unos 10 minutos después Esme me llamo para comer, yo devore el sándwich rápidamente y regrese al sillón a terminar de jugar quedaban muchos zombis por matar, muajajajaja…reí malvadamente.

Hora y media después hay estaba yo jugando el dichoso videojuego siendo observada por una Esme con cara de "y a esta que le pasa", traducción con cara de traumada no era para tanto, solo me salía ese pequeño tic cuando me mordía un zombi y gritaba como loca como si en verdad me estuviera pasando eso…no era nada del otro mundo…

Entonces escuche como abrían la puerta exasperadamente,

Una Jasperina con vestido muy alegre me saludaba con una mano y con una sonrisa en los labios, nada nuevo…esperen retrocedan,…¿ese es Jasper?…sabia que terminaría así **"gay"** total…con ese pensamiento volví a mi jugada y lo ultimo que escuche antes de irme a mi mundo de fantasía fue; ¡Oye donde quedo mi chihuahua de peluche gigante color azul! Gritado por "Jasperina".

-¿Bella tienes mayonesa?-pregunto Emmett a mi lado que había llegado hace un momento

-¿Ugh, soy tienda?-pregunte con sarcasmo

-No lose, ¿vendes tacos?-a veces pienso que Emmett es inteligente, pensamiento que se borra después de escuchar sus estupideces.

-No, como crees yo vendo quesadillas-conteste con sarcasmo.

-Entonces eres mi enemiga aléjate no te daré mi formula secreta de quesadillas-contesto Emmett yo no entendía lo que decía-voy a hacer que nadie te compre y terminaras en la calle muajajaja-seguía diciendo.

-Cállate, estupido-el de repente soltó el aire con sorpresa y pregunto-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Ah, aparte de entupido sordo-conteste ya cabreada, estaba haciendo que me mordieran los zombis.

Entonces en ese momento sonó mi celular, era Edward.

Cuando conteste continuaba jugando y se escuchaba mucho como les disparaba a los dichosos zombis, aunque todo seguía igual yo cabreada y Emmett a mi lado mirándome enojado algo tramaba…

-Hola-hable con voz alta para que escuchara.

-Bella, cariño podrías hacerme un favor-el si que va al grano pensé con sarcasmo.

-¿si?-conteste dudosa

-podrías venir por mi a la…-entonces todo paso en cámara lenta Emmett se levanto tal cual un dinosaurio y tumbo el televisor haciendo que este hiciera un gran estruendo al caer.

-¡NOOOO!-grite desesperadamente porque estaba a punto de terminar el ultimo nivel, entonces voltee a Emmett con cara de el exorcista, como un dinosaurio el se extinguirá pensé, colgué el teléfono y me abalance sobre un oso que gritaba constantemente ¡Eres una desquiciada!, ¡¿YO?! Desquiciada...si, como no…

Y así continué hasta que escapo de mi y con la tristeza que tenia volví a mi casa, pero no sin antes comer.

Como dice mi dicho **"Barriga llena, Bella contenta".**

**¿Qué tal el pov Bella les gusto?**

**Lo siento no pude subir capi antes estaba mala espero me perdonen.**

**¿Cómo estuvo el capi, feo, aburrido, les causo nauses, fue lo mejor? SE ACEPTA TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS.**

**Lei sus reviews y me encanta que les encante encerio son el motivo por el cual trato de subir mas sguido:D.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarce el tiempo para leer.**

**¿Creen que meresca **

**edwardazos (Edward's aventados)?**

**¡Reviews!**

**Kary-Axel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La historia de cómo termine aquí**

**Edward POV**

Así es, yo Edward Cullen he recordado como es que termine sentado en una esquina de mi cuarto de cárcel por temor a que "Carlos" mi compañero gay se me acerque y como no quiero que se aburran de aburrición (¡que rayos!) les empezare a contar.

**FLASH BACK**

Todo empezó un día común como cualquiera, en una casa como cualquiera, con unos padres como cualquiera, con unos hermanos como cualquiera…si, como no, Emmett no entra en esos cualquiera claramente.

Total como había ido a cazar y deje sola a Bella decidí hacer algo nuevo y como no sabia que fui a la sala hay estaban Jasper y Alice muy cariñosos para mi justo…

-Hola-salude

-Hola-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo y riendo al notarlo

-Emm…-aun no empezaba y Alice tuvo una visión

-Jasper que tal si tu y Edward salen hoy en la noche para divertirse un poco-si ya había captado lo que quería.

-Claro-contesto Jasper

-Bueno nos vamos a las 8-le informe para luego irme a leer un libro mientras llegaba la hora.

Después de buscar un lugar por media hora Jasper y yo encontramos un pequeño bar en una esquina que se veia interesante, entramos y dentro habia una gran fiesta literalmente encerio todos estaban hechos unos locos y se veia muy divertido, un señor bailaba en un tubo vestido de banana gigante y otro de bebe, mientras unos borrachos les lansaban piropos y dinero.

-Seguro que no estamos en un bar gay-le pregunte a Jasper por decima vez mientras estabamos sentados bebiendo cerveza.

-Cloro que si-contesto viendo con burla a los "bailarines"

-ok…-entonces sin previo aviso vino un señor y tomo mi bebida

-hey eso es mio-dije jalando el pequño vaso de cristal

-era pequeño,era-contesto el hombre mientras jalaba nuevamente el vaso hacia el, estuvimos peleando haci como 20 minutos hasta que el puso un reto y como no me puedo hechar para atrás acepte.

El reto constaba de el que bebiera mas se quedaria la cerbeza, obvio que era estupido puesto que al final de cuenta beberiamos pero estabamos borrachos que se puede esperar al estar en una situación igual.

Mientras Jasper empezaba a lanzar billetes a los "bailarines" el hombre que me puso la apuesta no pudo mas o queria decir algo…y fue lo segundo.

-Sabes que, te reto a ir a una esquina con vestido rojo, peluca rosa y un chihuahua de peluche gigante azul a "prostituirte"-termino el hombre sonriente yo lo mire como si le hubiera salido una oreja en la frente.

-Encerio

-¿Qué?, no me digas que te vas a rajar-solto con su aliento de alcohol.

-Por supuesto que no, solo deja voy por lo que pediste-Llegue a mi casa a velocidad maxima ,agarre el vestido rojo de Rosalie, la peluca rosa de Alice y el chihuahua de peluche gigante azul de Jasper. Y regrese al bar.

Yo vestido el hombre me dio los veinte dolares propuestos y dijo que me veia después en la carcel…lo cual no entendi, mientras iba saliendo lo ultimo que vi fue a Jasper dormido o como diria yo drogado en estado Happy mientras bailaba una cancion gay vestido de flor sobre una mesa.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba en la esquina hasta que llego un policia y junto a Harry Potter me detuvo y me llevo a la carcel (no estaba drogado).

**FIN FLASH BACK**


End file.
